There's a Llama In My Bedroom
by bleuvalentine
Summary: Harry comes home one day, only to hear a crash and find a llama in his bedroom. (Inspired by the Emperor's New Groove...hehehehe) Set in Harry's 6th year. Slash, HPDM. Rating will change.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No own

There's a Llama…In My Bedroom.  


((_A/N: Annoying author's notes_))

'_Thoughts_.'

" **Stressed or emphasized words**."

August 13th" Hey, Potter!"  
  
A pause, then…  
  
" Fuck off Piers."  
  
" Ooo, Potter's got spunk. Hang on, I want to ask you something."  
  
Harry whipped his body around exasperatedly, and shook a few raven locks out of his eyes as he stood in front of Piers.  
  
" Well, spit it out." He snapped impatiently. He did **NOT** feel like dealing with Dudley's stupid-ass friends right now.  
  
Piers grinned sadistically, and inched closer to Harry. The latter's inky black eyebrows rose and he backed away slightly as Piers came a little bit too close for comfort.  
  
" Your relatives home?"  
  
Harry almost blanched at the husky and suggestive tone behind the query. He opened and closed his mouth for a moment as his cheeks turned red in anger, before whirling away from a seductively grinning Piers, and stalking down the dusty sidewalk towards Number 4, Privet Drive.  
  
" Ah c'mon Potter, don't be so bloody frigid, you **know** you want me."  
  
Harry just ignored him and turned up the driveway, noticing that there was no vehicle in the driveway. Damn.  
  
He wasn't sure what Piers would do, and he looked back towards the sidewalk slowly. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw nobody, and turned back to the rather plain door.  
  
He was getting sick and tired of people hitting on him. The cashier at their local grocery store was always staring at Harry and licking his lips, people he didn't even know eyed his form and pretty face appreciatively, if not seductively. Even older men (some were even 30 or **older**) smiled and were a little too friendly to Harry.  
  
And Dudley's friends were the worst, always trying to cop a feel whenever they came over. Harry shuddered as he remembered the time one of them (Lawrence Polkiss was it?) had attacked him while he had been napping in his bed.  
  
Needless to say, Harry didn't like it one bit, and though it had been flattering at first, he'd soon grown tired and annoyed by the constant flirting and sexual innuendos (which also qualified as flirting.)   
  
Harry started when he heard a loud crack from upstairs, and a muffled thump. He dropped the can opener he had been holding and whipped his wand out of his belt thing.  
  
((A/N: _um, he walked inside the house while he was thinking_…))  
  
Harry dashed up the stairs, arching an eyebrow when he heard someone cursing vehemently, he ran even faster up the blue carpeted staircase and came to a halt outside his bedroom door. The cursing was still continuing, and the voice uttering…no, almost screaming the expletives, was strangely familiar.  
  
Harry opened the door quickly, and prepared himself for an attack.   
  
What he saw nearly made him drop his wand.  
  
In the middle of the floor, a silver-eyed white llama was sitting and looking incredibly pissed.  
  
'OKaaayy...There's a **llama**...In my bedroom...oh fuck, what is this? Some kind of an omen?'  
  
Harry goggled at it, before stepping forward cautiously. The llama seemed to have a crazed look in it's eyes as it watched Harry.  
  
" **Potter**?! Oh this is just fucking great."   
  
Harry blanched and his hands fell limply to his sides as he stood gaping at the llama…it had spoken! Bloody Merlin, what was going on? And that voice…  
  
Harry's leaf-green eyes widened dramatically as something registered in his mind. The llama, it had…Malfoy's voice…  
  
_'No.**Fucking**.Way_.'  
  
Harry gaped at it, while the llama looked even more thoroughly pissed. It even seemed to scowl when Harry started laughing.  
  
" Malfoy?!" Harry couldn't hold it in any longer, and he dissolved into hysterical laughter. Draco the Llama huffed.  
  
" Shut-up Potter, this is **NOT** funny."  
  
" First a ferret, now a **llama**..Oh god, this..is..too good…did you..become an animagus? Merlin's balls, this is..fucking funny.." Harry fell to his knees, laughing and holding his stomach as Draco fumed.  
  
_'No way I'm telling this stupid Gryffindork that my father turned me into a llama…damn, I didn't mess up the initiation **THAT** bad did I_?'  
  
Draco shuddered slightly, and pushed that recent memory out of his head as he strutted over to Harry, who was still laughing like a hyena.  
  
Harry yelped when a hoof came in contact with his stomach, but didn't stop laughing.  
  
" Dammit Potter! Shut-up! Where are we?"  
  
" Little Whinging…" He paused to let out a few giggles and get some breath. " Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
((A/N: _Dunno if I spelt Little Whinging right))_  
  
Draco sat down on his haunches weakly.  
  
" **Little Whinging**?"  
  
Harry laughed and nodded.  
  
" I can't stay like this…do you have a fireplace?" Draco sighed, inspecting one of his hoofs.  
  
Harry nodded, before realizing Draco's intentions.  
  
" Sorry stupid, muggle fireplaces aren't connected to the floo network."  
  
" Shit…and don't fucking call me stupid, I most likely have a much higher intellect than you."  
  
" Whatever, where were you intending to go?"  
  
" None of your business Potter."  
  
" Fine."  
  
There was a pause, while the two just surveyed each other. Harry grinned...rather creepily in Draco's opinion. The latter huffed in annoyance.  
  
" Fine, I need to get to Hogwarts, seeing as Professor Snape will undoubtedly have a cure. Now stop looking at me like that."  
  
" Alright, well…bye then, you can just walk there."  
  
Draco the Llama gaped indignantly at Harry.  
  
" No way in hell am I walking all that way!! Do you have any idea how long that will take?! Not to mention how much pain my feet...hooves will be in, and I have no fucking idea how to get there, I'm in unknown territory here!!"  
  
" Well you probably won't survive a day out on the street, especially as a **llama" **Harry couldn't help but snicker. " And **no** way am I letting you stay hear so I can clean up your stinking llama shit...you know, it doesn't help that Hedwig is injured and my broomstick is being rid of the curses someone put on it last year..."  
  
Draco let out an indignant squawk and stood.  
  
" I am toilet trained for your information, and I am **so** much more mightier than you."  
  
" And I care because…."  
  
" You're taking me to Hogwarts."So, next chapter, we get to read Draco's story and how he became a llama and ended up in Harry's bedroom of all places.  
  
Please review…please?? I need to know if I should continue this.   
  
Valentine  
  
ps: If you do want an update, it may take awhile seeing as I haven't written it and I'm going camping this Sunday…;; 


	2. Demon Llama

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
A/N: Ok, just so you know, Draco explains his predicament (Why he's a llama and ) to Harry soon So be patient.   
  
Previously:  
  
" Well you probably won't survive a day out on the street, especially as a **llama**" Harry couldn't help but snicker. " And no way am I letting you stay hear so I can clean up your stinking llama shit...you know, it doesn't help that Hedwig is injured and my broomstick is being rid of the curses someone put on it last year..."  
  
Draco let out an indignant squawk and stood.  
  
" I am toilet trained for your information, and I am so much more mightier than you."  
  
" And I care because…."  
  
" You're taking me to Hogwarts."

"No I'm not." Harry spoke calmly, and watched in amusement as Draco the Llama tried to smirk, which looked extremely funny mind you.   
  
_((A/N: Really, can you imagine that? It must really look funny! sniggers until muse smacks her and tells her to shut up and stop annoying the nice readers with extremely long and stupid author's notes Hmph…my muse loves smacking me ;;))_  
  
" Well then I guess I'll have to hang around here." Draco said, frowning when Harry started chuckling.  
  
" Do you have any idea what you look like right now? Damn, this is funny. Ooohh…I just thought of something! I wonder what Ron would say if he saw you like this? Oh gawd, that'd just make his day, I bet-  
  
" Shut-it you!"  
  
" How 'bout…**no**."  
  
" Dammit! Get me out of here Scarhead!!!"  
  
" Why don't you just **leave** if you hate it so much then, Llama Face?"  
  
Draco's mouth dropped open indignantly as he took in what Harry had called him.   
  
" You did **NOT** just say that."  
  
" Well it's only true."  
  
" Why don't you just go stick your fucking truthfulness up your ass, you…you…wanker!"  
  
" Llama face! Llama face! Bwahahahaha!"  
  
" Meyrgrroupphhffmoowwrrr…"  
  
Harry stared at Draco, one eyebrow raised.  
  
" And what the hell was that?"  
  
" My raging llama growl."  
  
" Riii-iight…"  
  
" Want me to do it again?"  
  
" No. You sound like a dying cow."  
  
" Meyrgrroupphhffmoowwrrr!!"  
  
" Shut-up."  
  
" Meyrgrroupphhffmoowwrrr!!!"  
  
" Dammit Malfoy. Shu-  
  
" BRREEEEAAOOOOONNNMMMMMAAOOOOOOOIIIII!!!!"  
  
" **SHUT THE FUCK UP**!!!!"  
  
" Only if you take me to Hogwarts."  
  
" NO! I'm going to just do a silencing spell on you…"  
  
Harry searched around for his wand hurriedly. He groaned when he heard a malicious laugh behind him.   
  
" Looking for _this_?" Draco the Llama grinned maliciously, the wand between his teeth_. ((A/N: Okay, I know that didn't sound right at all, but ignore it kay?))  
_  
Harry turned around slowly, and sighed exasperatedly.   
  
" _Fine_. But all I'm doing is calling the Knight Bus for you."  
  
" But I can't go alone!"  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
" What, you scared? Awww, poor Drakey-Wakey Llama face is gonna be awwll awone.." Harry clasped his hands and placed them underneath his chin as he stuck out his lower lip mockingly.   
  
" Don't fucking call me that, and **NO**, I am most certainly **NOT** scared. It's just, how exactly will I open the Front Doors of Hogwarts when I'm not human?"  
  
Harry quit his mocking face, and looked adorably confused.  
  
" Huh? Why can't animals open Hogwart's doors?"  
  
" Well, you obviously haven't read 'Hogwarts, a History'. If you had, you'd know what I was talking about you dimwit, it's warded against non-human beings." Draco snorted, and looked at Harry disdainfully. (The wand was now safely tucked underneath his hoof)  
  
" Jeez, you sound like Hermione, and who says animals aren't human? What if there's more llama faces like you out there? You'll probably be able to open them seeing as you're still somewhat human inside."  
  
" I'm not taking any chances, and-  
  
" Okay, **FINE**, I'll accompany you to Hogwarts." Harry muttered exasperatedly, and opened his bedroom door. He was tired of listening to Draco blab on and on. Said blonde smirked (still looking ridiculous) and followed Harry out the bedroom door.  
  
Once they were outside (having insulted each other the whole way) Harry turned to Draco the llama. He held out his hand expectantly.  
  
" Well? I need my wand you dumbass." He sighed, and rolled his eyes when Draco looked at him suspiciously.   
  
" How do I know you won't curse me?" He demanded. Harry sighed exasperatedly.  
  
" I won't. **I promise**, I just need it to call the knight bus."  
  
Draco eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before finally handing Harry's wand back. The raven-haired teen then turned away from the llama, and held his wand out.  
  
Draco jumped about a foot in the air when a loud bang issued from Harry's wand, and mere seconds later, a large purple triple-decker bus came out of nowhere and to a screeching halt in front of them, causing many passengers inside to catapult forwards.  
  
Draco barely had time to register what had happened, before a skinny, pimply man hopped out.  
  
" Welcome to the Knight Bus-  
  
" Erm, sorry Stan, we-" He was kicked from behind. Harry scowled. " I'm kinda in a hurry." He gestured behind him at Draco, who was trying his best to act like a normal llama. Harry tried not to laugh.  
  
" Oh, hey Harry! _((A/N: I can't really write Stan's accent, so…just pretend okay?))  
  
_Stan looked at the llama behind Harry after greeting him, and his eyes widened considerably. He turned back to the raven-haired teen with an apologizing look in his eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry Harry, but animals as big as that one here." He pointed to Draco. " Aren't allowed on here, seeing as the last time we took a dog on here, someone complained about it being unsanitary and dangerous, and mentioned it to the ministry, and we almost-  
  
Harry cut him off " Oh, that's okay then. Sorry for troubling y-  
  
" Whaddya** mean** there's no animals allowed on there?!?!!"  
  
Harry put his hand on his face and inwardly groaned as Draco strutted up to a now wide-eyed Stan.  
  
" You can't just-  
  
" AHHH!! DEMON LLAMA!!!!!" (1) Stan screamed and jumped back onto the bus, yelling at Ern to start the bus and get outta here.  
  
Seconds later, the bus torpedoed away, nearly hitting a mailbox, and with a loud **BANG**, it was gone.  
  
Harry turned to Draco, and glared at him.  
  
" _Smooth move_ llama-face, **now** what do we do?"  
  
Draco huffed, and sat back on his haunches. Harry sat down on the edge of the sidewalk beside him (not too near mind you) and put his chin in his hand.  
  
" Well, I guess we'll have to wait for Hogwart's Express on September First. And you'll have to sleep outside." Harry said after awhile. Draco looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
" No way! I can't be seen on the train like this! And how do **you** know they don't have a rule against large animals on there too?" Draco asked, now getting worried. He looked at Harry.  
  
" Don't you have a broomstick?"  
  
" Yes, but I already told you, it's being stripped of curses. Some idiot sabotaged it at the end of last year." Draco coughed and looked away, Harry didn't notice as he was scowling at a spot on the road. " Not to mention it'd be pretty hard to ride it with a llama."  
  
Draco 'Hmphed' and they fell into another silence..   
  
They just sat there for about a minute, watching as a few cars drove by, their occupants looking at them funny. Harry laughed.  
  
" I just thought of something. I wonder what my Aunt and Uncle would do if they knew I was sitting out here with a llama. I'd probably get beat-  
  
Harry stopped abruptly, and his eyes widened as he looked away from a curious Draco.  
  
" You'd probably get what?" He asked curiously. Harry shook his head.  
  
" Just nevermind."  
  
" Please? You can tell me, afraid I'd tell everyone you're a spoilt little brat?" Draco sneered. But it disappeared when Harry glared at him coldly.   
  
" Don't jump to conclusions about something you know **nothing** about." With that, Harry stood. Draco could've sworn the temperature dropped a few degrees when the raven-haired teen spoke.  
  
" I suppose we'll have to walk. I'm out of ideas."  
  
Draco stood up, with a horrified expression on his face.  
  
" We can't walk! Do you know how long that would take? And we'd probably get lost."  
  
" Not if we follow the train -track."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" The Hogwarts Express train- track you idiot."  
  
" Really? Would we be able to get through the barrier?"  
  
" Only one way to find out."  
  
Draco sighed, and Harry gestured him to follow into the house.  
  
" We have to get food and stuff you know." Harry smiled. Draco was taken aback by Harry's willingness to help him, and followed him inside the house..  
  
'Must be a Gryffindor thing.'

(1) From the Emperor's New Groove itself Sorry, I just couldn't resist.

Sorry to stop it there, I would've gladly made this longer, but I'm leaving in an hour, and I still have to pack I'll be gone for a week in case any of you were wondering…  
  
Valentine  
  
ps. I lied Sorry, but Draco explains his situation to Harry next chapter...please don't kill me! 


	3. Muahahahahaha

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter.   
  
I was pleased at the response I got from this story, I was informed it is very original…and someone on said most people aren't even insane enough to even think of this I'm so proud ;;  
  
THANK YOU ALL!!  
  
Also, this chapter is dedicated to **Neko Nicole**. Who gave me the idea of having Voldemort as Izma and Lucius as Kronk

**Clank**Harry winced and dropped the water jug he was holding. He had told Draco to go upstairs and look for a sleeping bag or two. He'd specifically told the human llama to check in the closet in the hallway, but by the sounds of it, Draco was in his bedroom messing about.**Thump**Harry growled exasperatedly and picked up the water jug. He set it on the table and turned to go upstairs after Draco.  
  
He was almost up there, when some loud music went off in his room, and some yelling and cursing that sounded like Draco joined the blaring music.  
  
Harry chuckled amusedly, and entered his bedroom. Once again, Draco was sitting in the middle of his room, wearing the same equally pissed off expression, and a sock was sitting on his head.  
  
Harry strode over to the stereo blaring some strange music Draco didn't recognize, and turned it off. The llama-man sighed, and looked over at Harry haughtily.  
  
" What the hell kind of…music…was that?" Though he'd never admit it, Draco found he kind of liked it.  
  
" It was a CD Hermione sent me. It's got all kinds of music on it, but mostly System of a Down and Nirvana."  
  
((A/N: I know it isn't 2004 in Harry Potter, and I have no idea when those two bands started, so let's just…ppssh, why should I care? It's my fic nods haughtily Besides, not many people notice these kind of errors.))  
  
" Well warn me next time this stupid contraption screams in my ear again."  
  
" Will do. Now hurry up and help me get ready."  
  
Half and hour later found Harry and Draco heading out the door, burdened with a few heavy packs, and much to Draco's chagrin, he'd had to carry one more pack than Harry on his back.  
  
" Okay, we should probably go to the local grocery and get some food and stuff, seeing as my relatives lock away all the food whenever they leave somewhere without me." Harry muttered, checking his watch.  
  
Despite all the time they'd been in each other's presence, Harry hadn't said a word about the way the Dursleys treated him. Half the reason was he didn't think Malfoy would give a damn, and the other reason was they were kind of…arguing the whole time…  
  
Well nevermind this, and get on with this crazy fanfiction!! Damn I love saying that word. Fanfiction fanfiction fanfiction. I could say it all day you   
  
They walked down the slightly scorching sidewalk, not in silence I tell you, but with Draco whining every few minutes.  
  
" My feet are melting, it's too damn hot out here…stupid Little Whinging..why is it so hot?!"  
  
or  
  
" Stop walking so fast, you're leaving me behind, damn, that barrier had better be open."  
  
Or  
  
" How come you get to carry only two bags, and I get three? This is unfair…wait until my father-  
  
After about 15 minutes of this, Harry turned around towards Draco with an exasperated expression on his face.  
  
" Would you shut-up already?! We've almost reached the store, so be quiet and endure it. Just think, you have a whole lot more hot scorching ground to cover before we reach Hogwarts. And to think you'll be spending a lot of time with me! Unless you'd rather go alone of course, or I abandon you because of your incessant whining." Harry stopped, and opened the shop door for Draco.  
  
The latter just looked at Harry strangely, and the raven-haired beauty just shrugged.  
  
" I can hardly leave you out here alone, and it says nothing about llamas not being allowed inside, does it?" Harry grinned, and Draco felt a tinge of admiration for his archrival. He quickly waved it of though, and trotted in while Harry held the door open. They didn't even notice a raven that had been hanging onto their every word fly off, in the direction of Malfoy Manor to be exact.  
  
They walked into the grocery store together, pretending they were perfectly normal.  
  
((A/N: laughs ))  
  
Harry led the way, pulling Draco along as the latter had been heading to the shampoo and haircare section almost instantly.  
  
" Necessities first, then I might be able to get some of those poofy accessories for you. I'm not rich in muggle pounds you know, and we need a lot of food and stuff to drink.." Harry whispered in Draco's long ear, picking a few things of the shelf at the same time and putting them in the shopping basket.  
  
Draco grunted his acknowledgement, and followed Harry around the store sullenly.  
  
Harry was grateful there weren't many people in the store at the moment, so they weren't bothered, and the cashier was too busy concentrating on looking stupid to notice them at the moment. (They were at the back of the store anyways, so he couldn't really see them could he?)  
  
" So, the trip should take quite a few days. It takes one whole day to reach Hogwarts by train, and that train is pretty darn fast, so we're probably gonna be about 5 days or so at the least…"  
  
Draco sighed, and tuned out Harry's calculations. He chose to look around the brightly lit store instead, and his eyes came to rest on the shampoo aisle once more. He grinned mischievously and looked at Harry. He was pleased to note the raven-haired teen was deep in thought, his grin widened, and he took off in the direction of the hair-care aisle.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
" You FOOL. What did you do?"  
  
" Begging your pardon my Lord, but I only did what he was asking for."  
  
" If I recall correctly, he wasn't _asking_ for anything. It was more along the lines of _'I'd rather be a llama in Potter's bedroom than a Death-Eater.' " _Lucius held back his amusement at the high pitched voice Voldemort mimicked his son with.  
  
Okay, let's take a minute to go back in time a bit to hear the full story shall we? (More commonly known as a flashback.)

"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Said boy strode forward quickly, amidst other newly initiated Death-Eaters, and came to a stop in front of his father and Voldemort. The former wasted no time.  
  
" Do you, Draco Mafloy, accept the Dark Mark?" Draco fought a smile as he was instantly reminded of a wedding. He pretended to think for a bit, much to his father's chagrin.   
  
" No I do not." Draco replied casually after about 50 seconds. He ignored the shocked silence and a few suppressed gasps as he inspected his perfect fingernails.  
  
" Draco Lucien Malfoy! Do you mean to say you refuse the Dark Lord?!"  
  
" Obviously."  
  
" You will accept the Dark Mark!!"  
  
" No I will not."  
  
" Yes you will."  
  
" Not gonna happen."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" No."  
  
" Yes!"  
  
" No."  
  
" Yes!!"  
  
" Let me spell it out for you. N.O. spells NO!"  
  
" You are my son and you will do as I say!!"  
  
" I've already refused."  
  
" You will accept the Dark Mark and become a Death-Eater!!!"  
  
Draco huffed, and drew himself up indignantly. Lucius just continued to glare at him, while Voldemort looked like he could have conjured some popcorn and happily watch them argue. Of course, he just watched them with faint amusement.  
  
" I would rather be a llama in Potter's bedroom than become a Death-Eater!!!!" Draco almost screamed. That was it for Lucius, and he whipped out his wand. His son's eyes widened, thinking Lucius was going to torture or kill him. He was unpleasantly surprised however.  
  
" Your wish is my command dear son!" Lucius growled, and muttered the incantation to turn his son into a llama.   
  
((A/N: _Did you know, that at this point in the fic, I searched in Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire for when Moody turns Draco into a ferret? I was seeing if there was an incantation mentioned in there, and I ended up just getting engrossed in the book and left my computer for about half an hour. Heh, silly me The power of J.K Rowling's writing shall consume my life.))_  
  
Draco barely had time to register what had happened, before he was transported away instantly…End Flashback!Voldemort glowered at the man in front of him. The other Death-Eaters had long since cleared out after Voldemort had told them to leave…okay okay, he threatened them beforehand. THEN they left.   
  
" You are to go and fetch your incompetent son." He held up a hand for silence when Lucius opened his mouth. " I do not care if he refused the Dark Mark. (Eight times to be exact) I will simply torture him and ask him again."  
  
Lucius stiffened, but didn't say anything until Voldemort motioned for him to speak.  
  
" My Lord, will I be going alone?"  
  
" Yes…"  
  
" But what if I am killed? Or cursed?"  
  
" That is highly unlikely, your son is in no fit condition to-  
  
Voldemort never got to finish that sentence however. Why, you ask? Well, he was interrupted by a loud clattering sound to his left. The Dark Lord turned towards the now cracked window instantly, and rolled his scarlet tinted eyes when he saw a raven on the windowsill outside, surrounded by feathers and looking very dazed.   
  
" Let the fool inside. Honestly, are the windows that clean?" Voldemort muttered angrily, and Lucius immediately obeyed.  
  
He strode arrogantly to the window, and undid the latch that held it in place. Cursing the metal of the latch that had been made very hot by the sun the whole time. He fumbled with it for a few seconds, before it finally gave way, and the window popped open.  
  
Lucius gave an indignant sound when the raven burst inside, nearly taking off his head. He raven gave no notice however, and came to a landing in front of Voldemort. The latter raised a non-existent eyebrow, and the bird abruptly changed into a human in a flash of bright light.  
  
" Well Bella? Anything new?" Voldemort asked idly, as if he was bored. Well, she never did really ever report anything worth hearing. Mostly gossip and how many clouds she saw that were shaped like her head.  
  
But today was different, Bellatrix's eyes were alight with glee and she kept fidgeting. Voldemort rolled his eyes.  
  
" YES, you may speak." He growled. Bella immediately unclasped her hands and looked up at him and launched into her report excitedly.  
  
" My Lord, I have very good news. It's about Potter! It seems he is escorting young Draco Malfoy to Hogwarts! I heard it myself. I think- She didn't finish however, because Voldemort immediately stood.  
  
" Lucius?" Said man looked up at him in acknowledgment. " It seems this is one mission I can't trust you to do alone. If Potter is with your son, then I want to catch him. I will accompany you, seeing as Potter would probably hex you straight away."  
  
Lucius held back a growl, and nodded curtly. Voldemort sneered as he turned towards the large window that showed the rather large garden outback.  
  
" We leave by sunset. Get ready with whatever you're taking."  
  
The blonde man nodded, and resisted the urge to salute as he turned away. Voldemort smiled to himself, still staring out the window.  
  
" Potter, be ready to die…**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**…_ha_.." He turned around when he noticed a shocked silence ( seriously, you can hear those!!) and met the two shocked and amused faces of Bellatrix and Lucius. Voldemort cleared his throat, and ignored Lucius' cough.  
  
" Well, get ready then you idiot!!" He ordered. Lucius rushed out of the before a smile could break out, and Bellatrix just turned back into a raven and flapped out the window lopsidedly as she cawed with laughter. Voldemort growled, but smirked when she started choking on a bug that had been flying towards her, and she was making the most ridiculous sound.

Use your imagination

TBCWell, there you have it, Voldemort as Izma, and Lucius as Kronk (though not as adorably stupid)  
  
They are both after Harry and Draco . I hope you like it, and please review!!  
  
Valentine.  
  
Also, Next chapter, Draco and Harry both start on their soon to be humor filled journey with a bit of romance squeezed in at points. (Don't worry, Harry doesn't kiss a llama or anything like that )   
  
They just sort of warm up to the other during their journey, and we are pleasantly surprised by something that involves Draco that happens every night if it rains.Hint: Wash away the animal.Was that too big a giveaway? Knowing me, it probably was, but heck, it probably heightens the anticipation of future chapters!! (Hopefully)  
  
Please review!!! 


End file.
